


Dying

by GeiTang



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 麦田，奶油，农场





	Dying

他好像跑过头了，一个完全陌生的地方，男孩不敢停下来，在及腰的麦穗中艰难前行，这里像是魔鬼的沼泽，如果他摔倒，就会被吞噬，谁也找不到他。

托马斯不想死，更不想被柯蒂斯找到。

两个小时前男人捏着他的脸把最后一口奶油蛋糕塞进了他的嘴里，而他只能目光呆滞的接受“生日祝福”。每年的这一天都一样，柯蒂斯不管多忙都会赶回来陪他，用沾满鲜血的手抚摸他的脖颈，他不能尖叫，那个疯子会直接堵住他的嘴。

“我喜欢你的叫声，汤米，但是最好在床上。”

逃走时嘴角来不及清理的奶油让青涩的面容染上不符年龄的诱惑，农场主好心的收留了慌张的男孩，给他流血的膝盖做了简单的处理，真是好人，托马斯躺在房子边缘的麦穗地里想着，现在这里倒像一块安全区，完全没有人的踪迹，好像这样才能让他安心。

所以当柯蒂斯踩住他的手腕时，托马斯像被入侵领地又无能为力的小羊羔，哭喊踢打都无济于事，男人轻易的把他抱在怀里。

“猜猜我是怎么找到你的？嗯？”

告密？老农场主被压在地上，而埃德加拿枪指着他的额头，被折断的左臂让老人抑制不住的哀嚎托马斯颤抖着揪住男人的衣领，上面有些灰尘。

“你跟踪我……”

“准确的说，你从来没有机会逃掉。”

柯蒂斯亲吻他的额头，同样的位置，男人的吻比枪支更可怕，农场主被拉起来，嘴角的血迹几乎让托马斯崩溃，男人似乎很欣赏这种狩猎游戏，他握住男孩的手，将他的手指放在扳机处，枪口指着不远处受伤的老人。

“不……不要，求你……”

托马斯的眼泪砸在柯蒂斯的手上，那里的伤口没有包扎，是自己用小刀划出来的，他搞砸了生日会，不管不顾的逃离了金丝笼，现在所有的事情都变得更糟。

“你可以救他，宝贝，给我看看你的诚意。”

柯蒂斯爱他的男孩，漂亮美好的身体像涂满奶油的舒芙蕾甜点，带着血的手指按住羊羔的后颈，敏感的宝贝皮肤都泛起了粉色。

“让我看看你有多渴望我，你已经兴奋了，坏孩子，还逃跑吗？”

托马斯说不出话，他只能摇头，柯蒂斯隔着裤子抚摸他的大腿内侧，男孩下意识的夹紧彻底惹怒了残暴的恶魔，衣服被撕开，托马斯一丝不挂的倒在麦子地里，这里够隐秘，但是柯蒂斯的下属与被自己连累的老人都能听见接下来的事。

托马斯19岁，但是他自己不知道，柯蒂斯不告诉他关于过去的一切，甚至无法猜测自己的年龄。

他是什么时候跟柯蒂斯上床的？一年前或者两年前，事实上他们已经在一起生活很久了，妈妈带着弟弟逃跑时托马斯蹲在父亲的尸体旁边，穿着黑色风衣的大胡子看着他，手里的枪还在冒烟。

后来他有了新家，和杀父仇人一起。

在柯蒂斯的别墅里每个人都很照顾他，托马斯不必再遭受原来那些白眼和冷嘲热讽，他是不恨柯蒂斯的，男人第一次给他洗澡时就发现了他的秘密，一个恶心的怪物，其他人肯定不知道，柯蒂斯为他保守了秘密。

托马斯享受金丝雀一样的生活，他想活下去，没那么多追求，可是柯蒂斯毁了一切。

那位西装革履的先生亲吻他的手背时温柔优雅，托马斯毫不怀疑自己是动心的，他渴望亲吻和爱情，寂寞的快要发疯了，男人褪下他的裤子，解开衬衫的纽扣，似乎准备吻他的喉结。

枪响了，血溅在了他的胸口。

托马斯第一次这样撕心裂肺的尖叫，父亲死的时候都没有的恐惧席卷而来，柯蒂斯要杀了他，这样的认知让他无法动弹，只是一两秒叫声就消失了，柯蒂斯选择了另一个麻烦方法让他闭嘴，托马斯哆嗦着承受男人的吻，嘴唇多了口子，舌头也受了伤，两人满嘴的血腥气息。

他是一个控制狂，托马斯在心里这样评价自己的养父，或者说情人，柯蒂斯在生日宴上夺走了他的第一次，床下的尸体触目惊心，而男人却贴着他的耳朵说他比奶油蛋糕还要香甜，处子血和死人的血迹混在了一起。

从此这种食物就是托马斯的噩梦。

偏偏柯蒂斯爱极了他唇边擦不干净的白色甜点，接吻时男人的动作并不温柔，胡子把白皙的下巴蹭红了一片。

半勃的阴茎被粗糙的手掌握住，露出隐秘的肉缝，那是属于女孩的器官，因为这个，他成了父亲眼里的怪物，母亲挚爱弟弟，视他为耻，但柯蒂斯不这么想，粉色的花瓣藏在股间，宛如吸引力十足的宝藏。

“我们没有在外面做过，汤米，你真让我惊喜。”

说话间手指挑开穴口，敏感的男孩发出细弱的啜泣声，他永远是这样聪明，充满诱惑，知道怎样让他心软，但这次什么方法都失灵了，即使眼泪滑进黄色的地面，我见犹怜的场景也没有让柯蒂斯放弃惩罚他，两指的宽度刺激着甬道的软肉，轻轻一拧就能让托马斯尖叫。

他知道自己总在这个时候表现的像个女孩，眼泪和恐惧让他喘不上气，可是快感也不是假，身体在短时间内流出的蜜液沾湿了柯蒂斯的手指，男人满意的把黏液抹在他的嘴唇上，然后狠狠的吻上去，托马斯迷茫的接纳着舌头的入侵，两人气息交换之间全是自己的味道，柔软的上颚也被不断的刮蹭，身体不会撒谎，只是指奸就足够让他高潮。

“舔。”充满雄性气息的巨物伸到嘴边，柯蒂斯完全不压抑音量，一旁的农场主，埃德加和其他人都知道他会含住柯蒂斯的肉棒，像个母狗一样摇尾乞怜，他似乎都能听到老人失望的叹息，“我满意了就给你想要的。”

他说的很暧昧，但托马斯知道柯蒂斯指的是农场主的命，他毫不犹豫的含住性器的前端，在让柯蒂斯舒服这件事上他已经练习一年了，舌头有技巧的挑逗着铃口，偶尔分泌出的黏液都被乖顺的男孩咽下去，他需要让自己看起来饥渴，然后快点结束这一切。

“哦……汤米，坏男孩，你看起来淫荡极了。”

柯蒂斯抚上托马斯的卷发，阴茎一下一下的往里挺进，可怜的男孩眼睛一下子就红了，他开始不适应柱身冲撞喉咙的刺痛感，男人“体贴”的给他梳理头发，托马斯不得已与他对视，那双蓝眼睛里危险的暗涌让他意识到男人不会再把他当成疼爱的小情人，他会“惩罚”他。

托马斯被要求舔干净唇瓣上的精液，脸上其他地方也有，柯蒂斯热衷于弄脏他，比如现在，他赤裸的身体被染上了灰尘，肉穴被狠狠的贯穿，几乎在疼痛的瞬间就尝到了快乐的甜头，柯蒂斯给的疼爱让他变成了一个淫荡的男孩，起码身体是这样。

“你应该配玫瑰花，宝贝。”柯蒂斯揉捏着男孩的臀肉，不顾他的哭泣狠狠顶弄着，下身被温热被软肉裹紧，“我应该把你放在玫瑰花丛里，让那些的尖刺会划破我们的皮肤，我就这样操你，射进你肚子里，让你像荡妇一样求我干死你。”

“啊！痛……”柯蒂斯的手掌打在他屁股上，粗长的柱身全部插了进去，前端将细小的子宫口全部撑开，深深挤了进去，托马斯尖叫着紧紧收缩下体，指甲陷进了男人肩膀的肉里，高潮掠夺了他的理智，尖叫和呻吟再也压不住了。

“可是你怎么喜欢这里呢？”肮脏的麦田地，柯蒂斯摸着托马斯染着灰尘和眼泪的脸，扎人的果实从男孩的肌肤上划过，不会留下伤口，但是痒的感觉直接刺激了吐水的花蕾，阴茎的前端迫不及待地渗出液体，下一秒折断的麦穗杆就堵住了稚嫩的铃口。

疼痛瞬间盖住了蔓延的快感，托马斯哭喊着咬住男人的肩膀，他第一次这样做，以往的性爱他宁愿咬自己的嘴唇，血液会让男人变本加厉地折磨他，柯蒂斯红着眼睛，低吼着把他钉在那根巨物上，体内窄小的入口被残忍地摩擦着，带出粉色的嫩肉和淫荡的蜜液。

“不……柯特，Daddy……求你了——”

小家伙的惯用伎俩，背德的称呼能让他快点结束荒唐的性爱，托马斯会在自己受不了的时候用带着哭腔的软糯声音哼出Daddy这个词，乖巧的亲吻他的胡子，一般柯蒂斯都会如他所愿，在男孩体内射出来，相拥而眠。

可这次没有，托马斯半眯着眼睛感受男人的胡子扎刺自己脖颈的感受，而枪响声彻底唤醒了他。

“你杀了他！柯蒂斯！你这个……混蛋……骗子！”

托马斯因为害怕骤然紧缩的身体让被搅紧柯蒂斯闷哼出声，他按住男孩滑腻的身体，尽情享受肉穴里的温暖，不管他的哭喊挣扎，像杀死那位议员后一样强势的吻住他的嘴，一下一下地按住后颈的凹陷，想在抚慰一只濒死的猫。

铃口的痛楚几乎让他崩溃，阴茎涨的发红，柯蒂斯凑近他的耳边。

“如果你没有离开家，他就不会死，宝贝，你害死了帮助你的人。”男人狠狠地顶弄了两下，确保托马斯听见了他的话，“你和我一样了。”

“你滚开——我恨你——你混蛋！”

男孩的哭声渐渐弱了下来，柯蒂斯掐他的腰也只能让他发出梦呓般的哼哼，像个漂亮的木偶任他索要亲吻，柯蒂斯把精液灌进了男孩的身体，拔出麦穗杆时，托马斯发出最后一声尖叫，闭上了眼睛，没有看见淡黄色的杆身上白色的精液，也没有看到浸入地里的尿液。

“头，他有枪，这是有预谋的。”埃德加一板一眼的回答，平视前方，尽量不让自己注意柯蒂斯怀里赤裸的男孩。

可是托马斯什么都不知道，柯蒂斯让埃德加给男孩盖上衬衣，他们得回家了。

后来托马斯听说那个农场失火了，包括周围的麦田地，那时他正把柯蒂斯喂给他的奶油蛋糕机械地咽进胃里，腻的让人作呕。


End file.
